Scars
by InsanE-StalkEr
Summary: He has a secret that can kill him, but he just cant tell it. What happens when the secret is found out?   Rated M for sexual content, drug abuse and gorey scens.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

Chappie 1

Alright here is my second story. I've been thinking about how to write it for…EVER! It's been killing me so I started writing it in the middle of my anatomy class today. Its going to be delicious with angst, drama, sadness, humor, smutt, fluff and plot twists because I am evil and the BEST author you know when it comes to this shit…. =w= okies, maybe not THE best, but one of them xDDD

This story is dedicated to my bestie .Love.

I hope you enjoy! ON WIFF THE CHSAPPIE!

* * *

Golden orbs look to the mirror and his reflection stares back. His pouty lips are swollen & bruised and his cheek is cut just a little. He didn't like this. Didn't want to do this ,but, he had no say in the matter. His face held a slight grimace as he slipped off his black sweater, his slightly tanned skin bruised in various places. With a small whimper his pants and boxers were the next to go before he turned the shower, the luke warm water hitting his skin gently.

His eyes gazed at the water swirling around the bottom of the tub before vanishing into the darkness of the drain. He hated how the water didn't fight back against the drains power, hated how the water was really weak. Though in the back of his mind he knew he was in fact mad at himself. With a sigh he grabs the sweet smelling shampoo and lathered it into his golden locks.

After his shower he slipped on a pair of red boxers and a black tank that fell loosely around his lithe body before curling up on the couch with a blanket. As he lay on the couch he tried to push the events from earlier out of his mind. He was ashamed and didn't want to remember but he couldn't stop. So he lay there and remembered while whimpering at the mere thought of doing it.

_He moaned softly as the man's mouth sucked on the tender skin behind his ear, his small hands gripping at the man's shoulders. Soft grunts and growls left the man that attacked his slender neck when the boy's nails left crevasses in his bare shoulders. He mewled when the older man kissed him hard, biting and sucking on his pouty lips. Violet clashed with golden orbs, one full of lust while the other was full of regret._

The sound of an alarm clock wracked him from his sleep. When did he fall asleep last night? How long was he asleep? He sighed and pushed himself off the couch before stumbling to his bedroom to get some clothes; a black tank with a pair of black cargo pants and then a red coat on top of that. After putting on his boots he walked out of his apartment and to a local café before heading to The Ametris Military Agency Base.

After setting his coffee on his desk he sat down and looked into a file just so Hughes wouldn't throw a hissy fit and say something about the world coming to an end and how lazy he was for sitting there daydreaming all day. With a sigh he closed his eyes before opening them again, his golden orbs peering to the words written on the piece of paper in the file. As he kept focusing on the words he saw them vanish, the world around him began to spin and he was sitting there alone.

"Ed. Ed? ED!" a slightly deep voice called, causing the boy to snap out of his bizarre thoughts. "Yes, Sir?" he asked softly, his golden orbs looking to the taller man. The man sighed softly and gently smiled before handing Ed the papers. "Here, Hughes wanted you to review these before going out on that mission tomarrow." The man said softly. Ed looked up at him, a smile gracing his features. "Thanks Roy." He mumbled taking the papers and setting them on his desk.

As Roy left or his own office Ed slumped into his chair and started to read the papers that were given to him.

**Name: Berry, Butcher**

**Sex: Male/ dresses as female**

**Age: 40**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 125 pounds**

**Characteristics: Dark brown hair, grey eyes, dresses as a female, very thin, he makes meat deliveries. He is known for killing and chopping people into bits. He is not outwardly aggressive, but could be dangerous. At large.**

Ed sighed deeply, his small hands going to rub his temples before sipping his coffee. He felt rather alone and a little afraid of going to do his "deed." Within a few hours Roy was back with some sandwiches and a few sodas and they ate lunch, discussing the mission for the next day. After lunch, work seemed to drag on and on and Ed seemed to get more anxious about having to leave work.

With a sigh he looked to the clock, dread and fear in his golden orbs. He didn't want to go to that…things house and….he couldn't even think about it. He gulped and looked around, noticing how most people were already packing up to go home. He looked down to his clammy hands and bit his lip before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

When he got outside the wind was blowing harshly and the sky looked as though rain was going to pour at any moment. Ed knew he was going to have to face this "deed" sooner or later this evening, and he'd rather get it over with even if he didn't want to at all. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart he walked the streets till he came upon an abandoned looking apartment complex. Slowly he walked down the concrete road to the D buildings and then up the stairs to room 3002. As he reached for the key that was hidden in the flower pot he felt a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bitches I gave you a cliff hanger? Who will he be seeing? Will there be smutt in the next chappie? You bet your ass


	2. Chappie 2

Scars

CHappie 2

Alright, so here is the second chappie of my new ficcie, Scars. I know some of you are mad that I left you hanging buuuut, this will make up for it…hopefully.

WARNING LEMON! w

Ohhh and because I forgot to say it last time….I do NOT own FMA or the characters! Nor do I get paid to write this!

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

He felt a chill run down his spine as he reached for the key that was hidden in the flower pot, his golden eyes full of sadness and shame. He bit his lip as he very carefully slid the key into the lock and gulped with the sound of the lock echoed around him. Feeling as though he was being watched he looked over his shoulder and gulped softly, his slightly tanned skin covered in Goosebumps at the thought of being caught.

When he opened the door he saw nothing but darkness as his small hand searched blindly for the light switch. When the lights came on a soft humming was heard from the fluorescent bulbs. A small couch with a table in front of it was pushed to one side of the room and thought a small hallway he could see the door that would lead him to his fear. Beside the mouth of the hall was a filthy kitchen, and a door that led to a dingy bathroom.

Ed sighed softly and walked to the hallway, his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly crept down the hall, his golden orbs glancing at all of the pictures of dead men and women the man had taken during his devious murders and sadistic torture sprees. He shivered when he got to the man's room, his eyes down cast.

When he opened the door he was met with violet eyes full of hate and a desire for blood. The man's hair glistened in the light, making the onyx locks look a deep green. The man smiled sinisterly to the blonde boy and slowly brought his hand to cup Ed's round face before swiping his nails through the skin causing small trickles of blood to drip off his chin and to the floor. The man smirked and chuckled darkly, his sultry deep voice ringing in Ed's ears.

Ed shivered in fear and the man noticed it right away and decided to play with his toy before breaking it again. "Why, what's wrong my little Ed?" He purred as he dipped his head down to lap at the blood from the scratches he caused on Ed's face. This made Ed shiver. "N-nothing." He whispered and whimpered when he felt the man's breath on his neck fighting the urge to run.

The man slowly let his head turn to look at the young alchemist and his lips formed a sly smirk when he saw that Ed was shaking slightly. "Are you lying to me, Ed?" He whispered in the boy's ear, his tongue peeking out to lick the shell softly. Ed gulped and shivered again, his eyes squeezing shut. "N-no." he stuttered. The man frowned slightly and roughly pushed Ed against the wall before gripping his hair so he was forced to look at him. "You are a terrible liar, Edward." The man growled as his free hand gripped the boy's throat in a tight grip.

Ed coughed and struggled only a little before he was slapped, a warning that he had better stop. "Oh Ed. Sweet, sweet Ed. Why is it your afraid?" The man whispered gently into the boy's ear, the hand around the boy's neck sliding down to grip the boy's coat collar. "I-I'm not afraid, just nervous." Ed meekly said his eyes wide and full of the fear the man so easily detected. The man smirked and then let his long nails trace over the boys collar bones before gripping his jaw tightly and harshly. "You are nervous? Of me? Now, why would you be nervous of little me?" The man growled as he made Ed's face jerk at each syllable of each word.

Ed gulped and tried to speak only to fail which only made the man more irritated. "What is it Ed? Do you want to tell me why you lied to me?" The man purred in the boys face, his lips only centimeters away from the boy's. Ed nodded, his eyes squeezing shut again. The man smirked and let go, making sure Ed's head jerked back and hit the wall with a smack.

Ed whimpered at the pain before speaking. "I-I didn't want you to be mad." He stuttered softly, his eyes down cast. "Didn't want me to be mad?" The man mused, his pale lips forming a grin before he laughed his head falling back as he did so. "Why would I get mad little Edward?" He said flatly as he gripped the boys jaw once more and led him to the bed. Ed's heart began to pound rapidly and he felt his breath come to a halt.

The man smirked when he felt Ed's hesitation but didn't act out on it like he normally would with anyone else. Slowly the man took his hand away from Ed's jaw and smacked hi face harshly. "Bend over the bed. NOW." He growled at the end, his sultry voice now full of madness and lust. Ed began to shake and turned his back on the raven haired man, his body bending at the waist. The man smirked and slowly let his hands' roam the boys front as he stood behind him, his breath hot on Ed's ear. "Come now, you know how to bed over properly in my presence.

Ed gulped and let his legs move to be shoulder width apart and rested his hands on the mattress firmly. The man smirked at the sight of Ed's small firm ass exposed to him, though frowned at the article of clothing that stood in his way of sweet torture. He thought a moment before the slowly took his hands and began to unbutton the boys red coat from behind. Ed gulped and slowly lifted his arms up so the coat could come off and he watched helplessly when it was thrown to the ground. The next thing to go was his tank, and after that he felt a wet warm mouth against the nape of his neck which caused him to whimper softly.

The man's tongue

and mouth worked its way down Ed's neck and stopped just when they got right in the middle of the boys shoulders. Soon Ed felt his belt become free and his pants fall to the ground. He gulped and shivered as the cool air hit his soft skin. The man licked his lips at the beautiful sight before he slipped off his own pants and slipped around the boy to sit in front of him on the bed. "Ed, I want you to get on your knees and put that pretty mouth of yours to work." He growled as he gripped the boys hair, forcing him to his knees. Ed whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt the man's throbbing cock on his lips. Ed gulped and opened his mouth, only to have the man's shaft shoved into his throat. Ed chocked only for a second before he began to suck.

The man's throaty groan filled Ed's ears as he was forced to bob his head up and down the man's throbbing shaft and he tried not to choke or vomit when it was jammed down his throat. With each thrust of the man's hips a grunt or groan left the man's lips and his hold on Ed's hair grew tighter. Soon Ed had a mouth full of cum and the man in front of him was panting and holding his hand over Ed's mouth. "Swallow." He demanded and Ed obeyed.

The man in front of him soon grabbed his hair again and forced him to stand and bend over the bed as he stood behind him. "I'm going to fuck you now. And you're going to scream my name. Do you understand me?" The man growled as he positioned his cock at Ed's tiny entrance.

Ed nodded and braced himself as he felt the head of the man's cock press against his tight opening. Soon a loud scream filled the air as the man pushed into him roughly, his hips slamming against him as he pounded away. Ed's moans of pain was the only thing the man heard as he thrusted into him, his head falling back as his own groans left his lips. Ed felt as though he were being split open as the man behind him pounded harshly into him and the feeling of blood trickling down his thigh didn't make him feel any better. Soon Ed moaned when he felt a spark in hit his body, the pain turning into slight pleasure as that spot deep within his core was hit over and over. He moaned, his head snapping back as the man gripped his hair and tugged, his hips going wild against Ed's small frame.

"Scream…ahh…Edward..ahahah…SREAM!" The man shouted as he moaned, his head falling back as he kept pounding, the feeling of Ed's tight ass becoming too much. Ed moaned and began to get louder and louder. "Ahh…ah harder…please..ENVY HARDER! ENVYY PLEASE!" He called as though his life depended on it and he soon slumped when he felt himself cum. Envy smirked and thrusted a few more times before he too finally came. "Good boy, Ed." He smirked before he removed himself from Ed's wet hole.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! All done. Hope you enjoyed the dirty dirty lemon! :D

The 3rd chappie will be up later today! It will be longer and have a soapopera twist! :| yes...Im evil.. :"D


	3. Chappie 3

Scars Chappie 3

AHHH! Sorry its been a few days since I've posted! I got my tattoo and a lot of shit went down! PWEASE FORGIVE MEH! Q.Q

No more delays! On wiff the chappie!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own fma nor do I make money off of mah stories!

* * *

The walk home was full of dread and shame and Ed couldn't help but yell at himself mentally for what he had just done. He kept on putting himself down for doing such things with the homunculus. He felt so ashamed for letting that thing touch him in unspeakable, horrible ways. Though he was even more ashamed that it felt so good and that he wanted more and more and more. Ed frowned and slapped himself for thinking such things.

That night Ed showered and ignored the pain Envy had caused as he cleaned himself thoroughly. After his shower Ed walked to his bedroom and turned on the light so he could see where he was going and walked to his dresser. After changing into a pair of black boxers and a long sleeved shirt he walked to the kitchen and fixed up some instant ramen. While the ramen cooked he put on some music and then went to his bag to grab the papers he was to read.

After a good dinner and a quick study of what he would be doing tomorrow he crawled into his bed for the first time in weeks and slowly fell asleep.

The sound of loud ringing made Ed jump out of bed, though after registering what was going on the grabbed the alarm and turned it off before going to get dressed. Today he wore a pair of black pants with a red long sleeved shirt, his hair was braided perfectly and his boots were scuffed to the point an army general would cry. After checking to make sure each bruise was covered he grabbed his messenger bag and walked to work after stopping for a coffee.

When he got to work he saw Roy at his desk with a huge grin on his pale face. "Bout time you got here, Ed." The man said dully, his onyx eyes barley moving to look at the smaller boy. Ed smiled weakly and looked down. "Sorry…" Ed mumbled meekly, his pouty lips forming a small frown. Roy noticed this and sighed deeply. "It's alright. Let's just go and work on this case." He said, his slightly deep sultry voice ringing in the young alchemists ears.

As they walked together out of the main building Ed couldn't help but notice the way Roy's lean body moved under his tight blue dress shirt and how his hips had a slight sway to them that he was sure women drooled over. Ed didn't notice Roy had stopped and ran into his back with a small 'oof'. He blushed deeply and quickly scooted away with a small 'sorry.' Roy laughed a bit and shook his head. "Its fine Ed, just be careful." Ed nodded meekly as they started to walk again. He had no clue where they were going, though he did know that Barry the Butcher would be there.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:::::**

Ed stood there clad in a black mini skirt, a tight corset, fishnet stockings and platform heals. His shoulder length blonde hair was up in a teased pony-tail and his face was painted beautifully with pale makeup, dark eyes and red lipstick. He was fuming and he knew that Roy was somewhere close by laughing his ass off. Ed was furious that Roy made him dress like some punk chick for the Butcher to "capture." Ed had tried to argue that Roy could do it but all Roy said was, 'But Ed, you're so much smaller and feminine then I am. I mean I'm too big and strong to do this and you're just perfect.' Ed growled inwardly as he tried not to stalk to the man and strangle him.

Ed was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a beautiful Lolita walking up to him. "Hello." She said her voice soft and sweet, though something about it was off and Ed couldn't put his finger on it. "Can you help me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling darkly. Ed nodded and gently placed his hands behind his back to signal Roy but it was too late, the girl had already hit him on the pressure point causing him to fall limp as he blacked out.

**SOME WHERE IN A DARK PLACE::::**

When Ed woke up all he could see was darkness and all he could feel was cold. With a small whimper he tried to move but found that he was tied to something cold and heavy. He tried to keep calm but he just couldn't help but scream. As he screamed he heard a man's laugh which caused him to go very still and quite. He tried to listen for anything but all he heard was the buzzing of the air conditioner.

He struggled harder though his attempts were in vain. This made the man laugh. "You won't break free." He cackled, his high pitched voice like nails on a chalk board to Ed's ears. Ed knew that voice, but who was it? He pondered and pondered until it clicked. "W-what do you want Barry?" he asked meekly, his voice breaking at the end. Barry laughed and he felt the man's hand grip his jaw tightly. "Why, to make you beg me to kill you." He laughed his voice breezy and sweet, just like the girls he saw at the park.

Ed's blood ran cold and he struggled harder, his eyes pricking with tears under the black fabric. Barry laughed again and gently brought his knife to Ed's throat to slice it gently, causing him to cry out in pain. Ed whimpered and tried to inch away, but found his back was against something solid. "Can't run." Barry giggled his eyes full of blood lust. Ed whined softly and began to wonder what would happen to him now.

* * *

AHHH! Sorry its so short, Im in english class so I couldnt write the whole thing! The rest will be in chappie four and it will be epic! Who will save Ed? Hmmm, youll see...ohhh I love my soapapra twist that has yet to come! :DD


	4. Chappie 4

Scars

Chappie 4

ALRIGHT! I finally got around to writing this chappie which I will hate =w=

GAH Im such a horrid person! :3 BUT YOU LOVE THE TWISTS! BAHAHAHAHA! –coughs-

Anyhooo..

ON WIFF THE CHAPPIE!

Disclamer:I DONT OWN FMA! Q.Q

* * *

**WITH ROY**:

He didn't notice that Edward was kidnapped until it was too late. He felt so horrible and was now wishing it never happened. With a growl he took off in the direction he saw a small Lolita walking away. As he kept running he couldn't help but think about Ed. How beautiful the boy was with his golden eyes, soft honey colored hair and flawless porcelain skin. As his thoughts began to travel unsteady roads he shook his head and quickly thought of killing that bastard Barry.

**WITH ED:**

The boy whimpered as he felt the cool metallic edge of a blade, his heart pounding in his chest as he kept wondering if this was the end. Ed let out a small cry of pain as he felt the bade slice through his slender shoulder, his blood dripping down his bare arm and chest which disappeared into the cloth of his short black skirt. He heard Barry laugh and giggle before another slice was emitted to his smooth chest, the blood dripping down his sides. He let out a whimper and began to cry silently.

Barry noticed the tears and laughed bitterly before slapping the flat edge of the blade against his face. "Tears? I haven't even started with you and you cry?" The sadistic butcher laughed, the sound raspy and cruel against the blondes ears. Ed shivered and bit his pouty lip before holding back his tears.

As Barry went to slice at Ed's other side he got a rather different idea. With a sadistic smirk he left the room for a moment, his bare feet not making a sound against the stone floor. The only sound Ed could hear was a door opening and then closing.

Left alone with his thoughts Ed began to shake and cry, wondering if he would get out of this alive. With a small whimper he tried to free his wrists from the shackles that held him upright from the ceiling, though his attempts were in vain. With a small growl of frustration he shook his head around until the blindfold fell off his eyes and pooled around his slender neck.

A dimly lit room with a many different types of knives on the wall was all Ed saw and this made him struggle with desperation. He cried out as he felt a sudden pain in his lower thigh, a dark chuckle leaving the lips of Barry. When did he come back? How long had he been watching? Ed gulped and turned his head to look at the man over his shoulder.

Barry smiled as he slowly took the blade out of the blonde's lower thigh which earned him a whimper from the boy. He smirked and slowly licked his lips before licking the blade clean of blood. Ed watched horrified and tried not to show any emotion.

**WITH ROY:**

Finding Ed was starting to be a challenge and it was pissing him off more and more. With a sigh he stopped to catch his breath but he soon smiled as he saw an old abandoned butchering plant. He had a feeling he would be able to save Ed and get Barry behind bars. With a gasp of breath he took off towards the building.

As he reached the door he noticed the corset Ed was wearing and quickly began to think the worst. Shaking his head Roy quickly slapped himself, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. As he slowly opened the slightly ajar door he held his breath, waiting to see if anything popped out at him. He sighed with relief and started to walk down the narrow hallway.

**WITH ED:**

Ed couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why was Barry's skin starting to rip away? Why was there violet eyes staring at him with a sadistic hunger? What was going on? As Barry's skin kept falling to the ground he slowly began to see who it was and he slowly started to whimper and cry.

"What's wrong little Ed?" the man said, his sadistically sweet voice ringing in the boy's ears. Ed couldn't look to the man, but when he was forced to, he whimpered. Envy laughed and shook his head before gripping the boys chin harshly. "Were you afraid that you were going to die at the hands of Barry the Butcher?" Envy laughed and turned Ed's body around so he could see the REAL Barry lying in a bloody heap in the corner, his body cut up to hell and back.

Ed gasped and tried to keep his composure but failed horribly, his tears falling faster. Envy saw this and laughed before gripping the boys blonde hair roughly and forced a kiss on those pouty lips until they were bruised. Ed whimpered as this happened, his eyes closing so he wouldn't have to look at the man before him. Envy smirked and forced his tongue in the boy's mouth, his hands gripping the boy's hair tightly before he went to unhook him from the shackles.

As Ed fell to the ground he felt two strong arms circle around his waist and a low purr sounding in his ear. The boy shivered and tried to get away but failed, the man's grip too strong. With a chuckle Envy dragged Ed through the door but stopped short when a fist met his face. While Envy staggered back Ed took the chance and elbowed the man in the gut before running towards the man who was hidden in the shadows.

Just as Ed was about to hit the man he stopped, his golden orbs wide as he realized it was Roy. "Ed, are you alright?" The onyx eyed man said as he embraced the tiny blonde. Ed nodded and looked up at the black haired man, his eyes full of tears. Roy saw this and wiped them away before pushing Ed behind him to see who it was he punched.

As Roy entered the room the only thing he saw was the walls littered with knives and a very dead Barry on the floor.

**A FEW HOURS LATER AT ED'S APPARTMENT**:

Ed sighed as he slipped out of the shower and pulled on his boxers and long t-shirt, his golden orbs half closed as he stumbled to his bed. With a sigh he closed his eyes, his face snuggling into the pillow as he fell asleep; glad Roy was in the living room just in case something happened.

As Ed slept Roy was in front of the TV drinking a glass of tea. He felt tired after all the drama with the Military and all the questions but he couldn't sleep yet, he had to make sure Ed was safe before he could even think about closing his eyes. Out of boredom the man flipped to some soapapra and began to watch the story unfold with a sick and twisted interest.

After a few hours of cursing, crying and throwing chips at the TV Roy finally fell asleep, his mind wondering into dream land.

* * *

GAH! This was the WORST chappie of the story. I feel that it was rushed! NOW READ AND RATE! :D

The next chappie will have a little fluffy smutt with Roy and Ed :|


	5. Chappie 5

Scars

Chapppie 5

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I have been sick and I couldn't post last night cause I had to go to Arlington with my dad to get my squishy (He is my cousins hubby and the one who did my tattoo) To see bones, my dad's tattoo artist. I even got an industrial ear piercing! YAY!

THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPPIE! And yes it is Ed Envy (For now, I PROMISE there will be Roy Ed soon! You just have to keep reading this freakishly long story to see what happens! :D)

NOW ENOUGH WIFF MAH SAPP STORIES!

ON WIFF THE CHAPPIE

-I do not own fma or the characters Q.Q-

* * *

Ed awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon; slightly confused he sat up and slowly rubbed his head and then he remembered that he was captured by Barry the Butcher…but Barry was dead and it was Envy who had captured him and tortured him for those hours on end. Ed shivered and looked over his body, which was clad only in shorts while the rest was wrapped in gauze.

With a small whimper he slipped out of bed and slowly slipped on a baggy sweater, the material hanging off of his lithe form. As he walked down the narrow hallway to the kitchen he noticed that the place was a lot cleaner than he usually kept it. Stepping into the kitchen Ed slowly sat at the dining room table and looked up at Roy, who was currently scrambling some eggs.

Ed couldn't stop staring at the man and he couldn't help but notice the things he did; the way the man stood with his head held high, how flawless his pale skin was and how good he looked in tight jeans and a tank. Ed blushed as his mind started to wonder to inappropriate things.

When Roy finally turned around he smiled to the blonde, his eyes sparkling slightly. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled, his voice slightly deep and sultry. Ed smiled slightly and nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you.." he trailed off, his cheeks slightly pink. Roy quirked a fine brow and tilted his head, "Thank you for what?" he asked softly. Ed lowered his eyes. "For breakfast." Ed whispered softly. Roy smiled and handed him a plate of the eggs bacon and toast. "You're welcome, Ed." He chuckled and sat across the man.

Roy was looking at the boy and he couldn't help but noticed how good he looked with his slightly tanned skin, small frame, feminine face and golden eyes that just captured his soul. When Ed noticed the man was staring he blushed and stuttered. "W-what's w-wrong Roy? I-is there something on my face?" Roy shook his head and then smiled. "No, Ed. Sorry I was thinking of how to tell you.." he trailed off. "T-tell me what?" the tiny blonde asked. "Hughes decided I should stay with you for a while, to make sure your ok." Roy said his voice plain yet gentle. Ed nodded and looked to his almost empty plate, shocked that he ate so much already. "O-h..okay." he smiled up to his new roommate and continued to eat with the man, both silently hoping for much more then the friendship they shared.

After breakfast Ed went to go watch some TV while Roy went to shower. Ed couldn't find anything to watch so he decided to go change his cloths. After rummaging through his closet for a few moments he slipped into a pair of loose black cargo pants and a red tank that fit his tiny frame perfectly. After brushing and braiding his shoulder length hair he wondered to the kitchen to get a glass of water but froze in place when he say a pair of Violet eyes staring at him.

"E-envy…" he breathed, his golden orbs wide and full of fear. The man chuckled darkly, his head tilting to the right in an awkward manor. "Yeees?" the man purred, his sultry voice close enough to Ed's ear he could feel the hot breath of the man's words. Ed shivered and looked up at the man, his body shaking slightly as he remembered the things he did to him last night. "W-what are you doing here?" Ed whispered his eyes still wide. The man smirked, his fang like teeth peeking out. "Why, I'm here to see you, Edward." He said as his hand slowly trailed down the boys cheek, his thumb brushing over the boys pouty lips. Ed shivered and took a step back.

Envy growled and grabbed the small boy by the wrist and pulled him to his own body, his lips close to the boys. "Why, whats wrong little Ed? Are you afraid?" He growled as he nipped at the boys lips. "N-no…" Ed whispered as he tried to pull away slightly. "So why try to get away?" The man growled little louder and gripped the boys wrist harder. Ed whimpered and stood still, his heart pounding in his chest wildly.

Envy smirked and forced a kiss on the boys mouth that would surly leave a bruise. Ed whimpered and tried not to pull away and run. As envy kept kissing him, Ed was reaching for the knife that stood on the counters edge but Envy took noticed and gripped his other wrist. Ed let out a small cry of pain and pulled away, his lungs gasping for breath.

Before he could register what was happening Ed was being dragged to the tiny bathroom that was near the living room while Envy was sucking and biting on his neck. Just as the door shut Ed whimpered and started to cry as Envy tugged at his pants. "On your knees Ed." The man growled, his tone full of danger. Ed did as told, hoping Envy would decide to do it quickly because he wasn't sure how long Roy would be in the shower.

Just as Ed's knees hit the ground his head was forced towars the man's throbbing cock, which was forced into his small mouth. Envy forced his head to move rapidly around him which caused the boy to choke. With tears forming in his eyes Ed sucked the man, his hands going to the mans hips to grip something so he wouldn't fall. Envy moaned slightly at the feeling of a hot wet mouth around him and the feeling of Ed's nails digging into his pale skin. With a growl he forced Ed's head to stay still, the boys nose pressing against his taught stomach. As Ed choked he felt Envy's seed spill into his mouth and down his throat. Ed shivered at the feeling and tried not to vomit all over the dangerous homunculi.

Envy looked down to the boy and pulled his mouth off of him. "Stand up." He ordered, his eyes daring the young boy to protest. As Ed stood he felt the man's hands go to his pants and whimpered as the dropped to the floor. As he was forced to bend over he heard Roy get out of the shower. Envy heard this too and gripped the boy's hair. "Make a sound and I will kill you." Ed nodded and whimpered.

As Envy pushed his once again hard cock into the boy he moaned softly while Ed squirmed out of pain which earned him a yank of his hair. A s Ed felt Envy thrusting into him he couldn't help but cry, his silent tears falling to the floor and vanishing into the crevices of the tile. With each thrust from Envy, Ed felt more and more disgusted of himself and wanted to make the feeling go away.

**WITH ROY:**

Roy got out of the shower and noticed that it was a little too silent in the house. After he quickly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt he wondered out into the kitchen to find Ed. "Ed?" He called out, only to hear no reply. The man started to worry and began to look all around the house.

**WITH ED:**

Ed whimpered and when he heard Roy close to the door he felt Envy tighten his grip on his hair. "I-I'm here Roy, I'm just braiding my hair." Ed called out to the man. He heard Roy call back, "Alright..hurry up okay? Your making me worry." Ed frowned and stifled a grunt of pain as engy began to move harder. "O-Okay." He said, his voice full of slight pain.

When Envy finished he quickly morphed into a snake and vanished out of a vent, leaving Ed in a messy state. Feeling filthy Ed slipped and began to wash his body with a washcloth and soap from the sink. After he felt clean he put his clothes back on, re-braided his hair and walked out of the tiny bathroom.

Ed saw Roy sitting on the couch with some popcorn, a big smile on his face. "Hurry up you slow poke, the movie is about to start." He laughed. Ed smiled and sat next to the man, a blush on his face as Roy placed an arm around him. As the movie started Ed couldn't help but nom on some popcorn and laugh as a bit of silly drama happened while Roy laughed at the more obscured part of the comedy.

As the movie came to an end Roy noticed that Ed was curled up against him, fast asleep. The man sighed, picked him up and tucked him into his bed.

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the end of the chappie! I do hope you liked. R&R PLEASE!

The next chappie will be up soon, PROMISE! Im also going to start working on another ficcie, so be watching for that one too!


	6. Chappie 6

Scars

Chappie 6

AHH! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I have had a LOT of things on my mind and got sick and then so many people needed me! Q.Q

BUUT Here is the 6th chappie of SCARS! :D

I DO NOT OWN FMA OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

When Edward awoke he saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but pain within his lithe frame. As he thought a moment on what happened earlier that day he froze and felt his blood run cold. Did Envy REALLY do that? Did that snake really come into his house and rape him while Roy…ROY was in the other room? He shuddered and cupped his sweet face in his hands, the tears now falling as it all came over him too quickly. With a small sigh of sobbing he looked around and noticed it was only 4:00 am.

With a frown he slipped out of bed and got dressed in a pair of black pants and a red tank before slipping on his shoes and walking out of his bedroom. He came to a stop when he saw Roy sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and soft snores leaving his beautiful lips. With a frown he snuck past and left the apartment.

The cool night air was inviting and he felt relaxation as soon as the air kissed his softly tanned skin. With a small smile he began to jog to the park, his eyes starting to tear up as he remembered how much his world had changed when he lost his brother.

-FLASHBACK-

Ed stood with his back against his brother, his golden orbs locking onto Envy's and the other 6 sinners while his lips formed a snarl. The scent of death, drugs and sex lingered in the air, the two brothers facing off on the 7 deadly sins. Al had his arms up, his hands in tight fists. It had been months since he FINALLY got his human body back. Ed stood there, his hands loosely fisted, his eyes full of anger and hate.

"Ed…no matter what happens..I'll always love you." Al said softly, his eyes glancing about the people that surrounded them, his golden green eyes full of anger, though his lips trembled as a single tear fell down his cheek.

What Al did next took Ed by surprise. The way the boy moved was so fast yet so…slow. He watched as Al ran at Envy and Lust, fear in his eyes as he stood there, frozen in terror. It was the moment he finally realized what was going to happen that he moved, though, it was too late. Envy and Lust struck at the same time, and Al fell to his knees, blood flowing from his lips as he fell to the floor, limp.

Ed screamed, the tears falling down his cheeks as he ran, the energy about him surging and growing until he hit Lust with a deadly strike, his energy flowing into her heart and killing her instantly. The others stood there, jaws dropping as the woman fell to the floor, a hole big enough to see through in her breast.

While the others fled Envy quickly grabbed Ed, the grip he had on the boys throat caused the boy to choke and cough. "You're going to pay…and you're going to pay with your body." That was the last thing Ed heard before he started getting visits from the man that haunted his dreams every night since that night.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ad Ed slowly came out of his trance like state he noticed he was at the cemetery, his golden orbs full of hot tears that begged to fall to the cool earth below. With a shaky sigh he walked to where Al laid, his knees growing weak and his heart breaking more and more. Within moments he was on his knees, crying before his brother's headstone, his arms tightly around it as if to hug the boy who died at the age of 16 because he couldn't let his brother die.

"Why…Why Al…why?" he cried, his sobs making his fragile form shake violently. "Why did you do it…I need you Al…I don't know what to do anymore. Envy owns me…and I don't want this…I fell apart…I lost my flame…and I let you down.." he sobbed, his body shaking harder as he slowly slumped down further, his face against the headstones center. Soon rain was pouring, soaking the earth and the young Alchemist that knelt at his brother's grave.

When Ed finally left the cemetery the sun was starting to rise, signaling a new day of pain and torture. As the boy walked the streets of town he kept his head down and his hands in his pants pockets, trying not be noticed by anyone he might know. Yet the moment he stepped foot into his appt. Roy was throwing a hissy fit the size of France, if not bigger.

"WHERE WERE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! WHAT IF YOU WERE KIDNAPED! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT!" Roy squealed, his voice rising in octave with each word he shouted which only caused Ed to snicker and shake his head. "Roy..I'm alright. I just went to see Al..." he trailed off, his voice growing soft. Roy quickly stopped shouting, his eyes growing sad as he suddenly pulled the young boy close, his arms holding him tightly. "Im sorry…" was all the flame alchemist could muster.

After the morning drama the two men headed to work with flushed faces and awkward side glances, which made Hughes arch a brow and shake his head. 'So obvious yet they are so stupid..' he thought, a chuckle leaving his lips as he headed to his office, his cup of coffee in hand.

* * *

AHH! Sorry its so short! But it is setting up for chappie 7, which will have 2 parts because Hughes is plotting something! WM BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Im so mean! R&R PEOPLE! I LIVE TO WRITE AND WITHOUT COMMENTS I HAVE TO REASON TO RIGHT! :D


	7. Chappie 7 part 1

Scars

Chappie 7 part 1

ALRIGHT! Here is chappie 7 part one! I hope you like the story so far, and if you don't, well keep reading! I warn you now that this is going to be one hell of a story with a long twisted plot! I might even make the chapters longer w

JUST REMEMBER TO R&R!

Ooooooh and before I forget this is kinda modern time so THERE IS CARS! Even though I don't know shit about cars w well…new cars that is. I speak old car…like a Plymouth or a VERY old Mercedes… MOVING ON!

I DON'T OWN FMA!

ON WIFF THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Ed sat at his desk, the pencil that he held twisting within his slender fingers as he fidgeted out of anxiety as his other hand held a note from the one man he wished just vanish from his world forever. He gulped, his golden orbs darting about as he tried to control his breathing with little to no avail. With a shaky breathe he re-opened the folded piece of paper and read the words that haunted the page.

_Ed._

_Meet me in the back office on the 5__th__ floor at 10 Am. I have something you will want to see._

_-Envy_

Ed gulped and looked to the clock, the minute hand moving along ever so slowly as the second hand zoomed on by without care that the person looking at it wanted it to stop forever. Feeling a bit restless the blonde opened a file and slowly began to read the papers for the hundredth time in the past 2 hours.

**-WITH HUGHES-**

The man sat at his desk, eyeing the raven haired man with interest, his mouth forming a slight smirk as his mind wondered onto the idea he was plotting. He took in a breath which caused the raven haired man to look at him suddenly, which caused Hughes to let out a deep throaty chuckle. "You seem anxious, Roy. Why?" He said, his deep voice booming though out the room.

Roy crossed his arms over his lean chest and sighed. "Because, Sir, you are sitting here staring at me when 30 minutes ago you said you wanted to tell me something important. Now, just tell me so I don't get any grey hairs!" He wound up raising his voice slightly at the end, which made Hughes laugh even more if not harder. Roy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're killing me…" This statement caused Hughes to laugh a bit more before he spoke.

"Roy, I have a job for you…."

**-BACK WITH ED-**

He looked back to the clock and slowly began to pack up his bag, his golden orbs empty of any emotion. As he slowly zipped up his messenger bag he quickly walked from his desk and out the main entrance to the elevator.

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor, the iron doors creaking softly as if to whisper the things that were about to happen. The dark halls were empty, and the air was hot and musty, the scent of dust and old papers filling the boys nose. With hesitation he slowly stepped out of the elevator and stood in the middle of the hall, his head turning to the left and then the right. What was he supposed to do now?

The sound of scuffling made his head snap to the right and with a sinking feeling he fallowed the sound through the narrow hallway, his golden orbs gazing at all the old photos hanging on the wall but one photo in particular caught his attention. It was a photo of a man with blonde hair and golden eyes. He had a long ponytail and a beard. Ed gasped and stumbled back slightly. Why would there be a photo of his father on the 5th floor. He thought a moment and tried to remember what Hughes had said about the 5th floor.

His thoughts were thrown off when he heard a creak in the floor, the sound making him jump and turn quickly. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. He gulped and darted his eyes about, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. As he kept looking around he didn't notice the man approaching him from the right flank and as soon as he felt arms wrap around his waist he jumped and began to flail about. Though he stopped when he heard the familiar voice of the devious homunculi hiss in his ear.

"Now, now Ed. No need for violence." He chuckled at the end, his hot breath hitting the shell of Ed's ear slightly, which caused the boy to shiver and whimper. After gaining some composure he looked over his shoulder and into the cold violet eyes of the man. "You wanted to show me something?" he said, his voice softer than a mere whisper.

Envy laughed a bit, the sound dark and dripping with sadistic desire. "Yes." He said. "Yes, I did. But I see you found the photograph…but that's alright. The best part is still to come." He smirked; his hand let his hand pull the blonde locks of Ed's hair to the side, exposing the slightly tanned neck. Ed shivered and tried not to recoil from the suggestive touch, his eyes lowering with anger and fear.

Envy let out a low growl, as he quickly turned and shifted causing Ed to be pinned to the wall, the picture of his father to the left of his round face. "Did you know that your father created me? That he helped create every single one of us Sins? He is my father too." He said his voice taunting and his eyes glaring into Ed's golden ones. Ed felt his blood run cold, and out of anger he struggled. "YOU LIE!" he hissed, his arms flailing hoping to hit Envy across the face.

Envy frowned and smacked the boy across the face, his nails scratching and slicing through the boy's cheek with ease. He was now shifted into Ed's mother. "Edward! How DARE you hit your mother!" she cried, her body growing weak as she fell limp to the floor, holding the cheek Ed barley even smacked. Ed gasped and whimpered, wanting to go to his mother, but after the first two times he learned this was a cruel punishment for trying to attack and hurt his "Sire".

The woman began to melt, a smirking and cackling Envy taking her place. "I thought that by now you would've learned that attacking me would be useless." He said, his voice soft as he gently wrapped the trembling Edward in his lean arms. Ed didn't object, though in his head he wanted to scream and unleash every ounce of Alchemy he knew. "Now…back to your father." Envy whispered, his voice changing into something more, cruel yet sweet. "I wanted you to know that bit of information because…one day…it will be of use for you." He smirked, his lips forming a sick and twisted grin.

Ed shivered and nodded meekly, wishing the man would just go away, he HATED this. HATED how he was weak to a man that he should have killed a long time ago. Soon, he noticed he was all alone in the hall again with nothing but thoughts and a photograph of a man he barley even knew.

**-WITH HUGHES-**

Hughes laughed at the expression on Roy's face, his body shaking from laughter so hard that he dropped his cup of coffee to the floor. Roy glared and grumbled, crossing his arms like a child with a flushed face. "I REFUSE!" Roy growled, his onyx eyes piercing Hughes in the head. Hughes stopped laughing and glared back, his finger tips tapping on the surface of his desk.

"Oh yes you are. This is not a suggestion it is an order. I'm sick of watching you two play house and then pretend the other don't exist! It's pathetic. The truth is WRITTEN on your face. Hell, your even blushing. Wow, I NEVER thought I'd see the day that Roy Mustang would blush. I'll have to write that down" he smirked, taking out a pad of paper with today's date on it, scribbling down the events.

Roy growled and snatched the pen from his boss. "I am NOT, repeat NOT taking Edward on a date! I REFUSE to! What if he doesn't want to? What if it's the stupidest idea you've ever come up with?" He grumbled his head turning away as he glared at the man in secret. This just caused the older man to laugh, the sound rich and deep. "Roy, you're already nervous. I know he likes you, just do it." He glared back, his arms crossing over his strong chest.

"Or what?" Roy shot back, his eyes locking with Hughes's. Hughes smirked and then, Roy felt his blood run cold as he nodded.

**-BACK WITH ED-**

When Ed got back to the elevator he was no longer shaking despite the fact he was furious, sad and scared all at the same time. He let out a ghostly sigh and when the elevator opens on the 8th floor he stepped out and walked back to his desk to lock up the drawers before going home to his apartment. Just when he was about to place the keys in their hiding spot under the mini fan a piece of paper caught his attention. He gulped and with hesitation opened it and read it.

_Were going on a date so be ready by 8:00pm. Dress nice, it's going to be some fancy restaurant a friend recommended._

_-Roy_

Ed felt his heart speed up, his face flushing as he smiled. With a small giggle he turned but stopped short when he almost ran into Hughes. "O-oh sorry, Sir, I didn't see you there." He said softly, his eyes lowering. The man laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. You seem…flustered. Any reason?" he asked his head tilting slightly as he eyed the boy up and down. Roy held his breath and shook his head. "No, Sir, just a little warm in here. Well, I better get going. I got to be home in time for that movie." He said and scurried away, leaving a grinning Hughes.

When Ed got home it was 7:00pm. He quickly stripped on the way to the shower as he threw his bag on the sofa, his heart racing as he rushed about. After getting clean he quickly dried his lithe body and looked around in his closet for something nice to wear, the clock reading 7:40pm.

After a while of rummaging he found a nice deep red button down shirt and a pair of crisp black dress pants, which had yet to be worn. After changing he added some sweet smelling cologne and went to fix his hair in a neat braid. Just as he finished with his hair he heard a knock on the door. With a quick, "Coming!" he quickly put on his shoes and scurried to open the door.

When Ed opened the door he felt his heart stop. Standing before him was a very sexy looking Roy with slicked back black hair that shone blue in the light, a good fitting black button down with a plush dressy jacket and a pair of tight fitting black pants. Ed felt himself get warm, his face flushing as he looked into Roy's dark eyes. Roy smiled a bit, his arm extending so his hand was offered. "Shall we?" he asked, pissed that Hughes threatened his job for some date. But, it wasn't so bad; he actually WANTED to be with Ed.

With a small smile Ed took the man's hand and walked with him to the sleek black Porsche that awaited them. With a small smile, Roy opened the door for Ed, and then closed the door before going to his side and seating himself behind the wheel. After backing out he began the smooth ride to a restaurant called Les Aregou.

**AT THE RESTURANT:::**

Ed blushed as Roy opened his door, his hand taking the older man's as they walked to the entrance of the wonderful restaurant. The building was large with old Victorian styled lamp posts outside and an even fancier door. Stepping into the restaurant Ed felt his jaw drop; the walls were a pale cream color with golden etchings, the floor was a deep brown polished hardwood and the tables were covered in a thick velvety red tablecloth. Everything was beautiful.

A young female waiter with blond hair came to take them to a table in the back, lit the candle upon the table and left so they could make up what they wanted to order. Roy smiled as he watched Ed stare wide eyed at the menu and chuckled when the boy gulped and looked to him for help.

Ed felt out of place, but when Roy gave him a sweet smile he suddenly felt safe and okay again. He liked the feeling, but at the same time he was terrified. What if Envy found out? With a small sigh Ed pushed Envy from his mind and quickly picked out some sweet soup and a nice salad with rare sirloin upon it. Roy was going to have steak and a glass of wine.

The meal was perfect, the chatted about so many things; What their dreams were, their favorite things to do outside of work and so much more. It was like Ed was going to burst from joy any moment! After the meal the two men went to the car and stopped when they saw a small garden. Ed looked up at Roy with pleading eyes and then smiled when Roy walking through the garden the two men took off for Ed's place, happy that the date was a success.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry this update took so long! I HAD to get my french grades up! .

BUUUT PART TEW WILL BE PUBLISHED SOOOONN! :DDDDD

LOVE YEW GUYS! REMEMBER TO R&R!


	8. Chappie 7 part 2

Scars chappie 7 part 2

Alright here is part two of chappie seven! Sorry for the delay Im pondering a new Dir en grey story! And yes I am a BIG fan of Kyo ^^

Anyway ON WIFF THE CHAPPE!

Arriving at Ed's apartment the two men held hands, both blushing and very flustered. The ride home had been intense and silent and now they were home…and alone with no one to bother them. Taking in a small intake of breath Ed slowly opened the door and invited Roy into his spotless living room. Both men took off their shoes and stared at each other, onyx clashing with gold in an intense stare filled with love and passion. Each was breathing slowly with racing hearts and wide eyes.

Roy took a step towards the blonde, his dark hair falling before his dark eyes. Ed shivered as he gazed up at the lean taller male, his heart racing faster. Roy cupped Ed's face gently in his strong hands, his thumbs stroking the slightly flushed tan cheeks. Leaning down Roy gently placed his lips against the boy's his face flushing. As Ed felt Roy's lips press against his he blushed deeply and closed his eyes, his slender arms going around the taller male's neck gently. Slowly Ed parted his lips and gently licked at Roy's mouth, begging for entrance. Roy felt this and was happy to comply. Soon they were in a heated lip lock, both boys feeling as though they were in heaven.

Slowly clothes were peeled off their bodies and they were soon gazing into each other's eyes lying in Ed's plush bed. Slowly Roy crawled over him and smiled softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the male asked softly, his dark eyes boring into the blondes golden ones. Ed bit his lip and nodded, though he was very afraid. Roy smiled and kissed the boy gently, his hands running down the boy's body.

Ed gazed up at Roy, his golden eyes sparkling with fear and anticipation. He wanted to be with Roy, and had been for a long time, but at the moment there was nothing in his mind but the fear of Envy finding out and the fear of losing his grip on sanity. Soon he could feel Roy's soft lips against his and then he felt nothing, his body gone in another world.

Roy slowly let his hands grip the boys thighs gently, his fingertips tickling the slightly tan skin while his lips lavished the younger boy's chest, one pink bud to suck and then another which caused the blonde male to wither and mewl; jaw becoming slack as he felt nothing but the older man's ministrations. Roy's lips then traveled the valley of the boys ribs, his tongue darting out to taste the boy's sweet skin before trailing the wet kisses to his stomach where he played with the boys belly button teasingly.

Ed could feel the heat moving over him in hot crashing waves, the blood rushing through his body causing him to feel every little thing Roy did to him; dark hair brushing his lightly tanned skin, teeth barley grazing his pink buds upon his chest and that tongue that barley slipped out to taste his sweet skin. As he felt Roy's hands massage his thighs softly Ed could do nothing but whimper and watch with half lidded golden eyes as the older man showed him love.

As Roy began to move his hands closer to the boys most sensitive spot Ed bit his lip as he began to lose touch of reality; his mind starting to show him things as the homunculi's voice screamed in his head. Suddenly all Ed could see was Envy touching him, tasting him, making him feel the heat between his legs.

Roy began to slowly let his hands trail higher and higher, teasing the soft rugged skin before letting his lips take him fully in, tasting him fully; the cherry atop his golden cake. To Ed the feeling was different but instead of Roy he was still seeing Envy, and this made him feel afraid, though he didn't dare stop the man who owned him completely.

As Roy started to taste him more and more, faster and faster, harder and harder Ed began to squirm, his body feeling as though it were on fire, though despite the exquisite feeling the vision of Envy doing this made him want to run and hide. Suddenly he began to feet a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and then he let out the most beautiful cry as he reached his first climax, his first proof of living. Though as soon as his seed spilt into Roy's mouth he shot back and ran from his bedroom, fearing that Envy would become enraged that he did the one act he was to NEVER do, though he had no clue he left behind a very confused Roy.

Locking himself into the bathroom, Ed quickly turned on the water for a scorching hot shower and stood before the mirror, his glazed ember eyes sparkling with emptiness and fear. As he kept gazing into the Mirror he began to see nothing but those eyes; so violet and so cruel.

Stepping under the burning water he bit back a cry of pain, and proceeded to cleanse himself of the pain and fear and shame. Ignoring the shooting pain that ran beneath his skin he rinsed his skin of the pink soap. After he felt clean and fresh he then stepped out and dried off his skin and then walked to his room, his eyes void of any emotion.

Ed then noticed that Roy was sleeping on the bed and he felt a tinge of confusion. Why was he here? Where was Envy? Ed gulped as he began to piece the puzzle together. It wasn't Envy that was making him feel that way, but Roy.


	9. Chappie 8

Scars Chappie 8

ALRIGHT! Here is the NEXT CHAPPIE FOR SCARS! Please no killing me for the late updates, it's my last week being in high school! GO NFHS SENIORS! NOW ON WIFF THE CHAPPIE! Remember to R&R! 3

Ed stood there, staring into the darkness. The darkness stared back, his golden eyes clashing with those of his reflection; lips in a sneer of repulsion as he tried to get the images of last night out of his head. Why did he think Roy was Envy? Why did that damned homunculi have to be EVERYWHERE? As he kept staring at himself through the reflection he began to shake, the eyes in the mirror flashing from gold to purple over and over so fast it was like a blur. Ed couldn't stop staring into the changing eyes of his reflection, his lips lowering from the sneer into a deep frown, his eyes growing distant and dark.

He was shaking harder now, his hands gripping the sides of the sink tightly until his knuckles where white and aching, though he didn't notice because he was lost in the gaze of his reflection who was now no long his reflection. Ed snarled again, his lips parting as he glared at the man in the mirror. The violet eyes shone with sadistic desire as the owner chuckled, the voice only ringing in the blonde's head. Soon the blonde was very still, his breathing coming to a halt as he felt a hand slide up his chest and towards his throat, the fingers lacing around the tender flesh tightly and then squeezing slowly into a deadly grip.

He didn't move as the hand started to choke him, his mind was too far gone as he tried to get the dreams last night out of his head. Losing Al was hard, and then the others were gone too and all to the hands of that damned bastard who held his soul by the edge of a knife; by a string over a pit of snakes. Within moments he was slightly struggling to breathe, his lungs on fire as he just stood there, shaking only slightly. He could hear the man's dark laugh as the hand squeezed tighter and tighter until Ed closed his eyes and was gasping and struggling wildly against the hand that was never even there. Opening his golden eyes he realized the hand was nowhere to be found, though those violet eyes were still in the mirror, gazing at him, taunting him.

Ed began to shake again as he glared at those eyes, though the fire he held not too long ago was burnt out from the fear he just felt as he was choked. As he kept staring he began to tremble and whimper, his eyes quickly losing the battle with the man he hated most. He shivered as he felt a chill run up his spine, his golden eyes never leaving the man's in the mirror. Soon his breathing was ragged and coming in gasps, his eyes filling with anger and fear. Out of rage he screamed and bashed his palm into the glass which shattered into a million of pieces and sliced the soft skin of his hand. After a moment of standing there Ed crumpled to the floor and began to cry, the broken distorted images of himself in the broken glass mimicking his movements as he sobbed and scratched at his arms as he rocked back and forth crying and chanting over and over how he didn't want this anymore.

**WITH ROY:**

Roy sat at his desk in the office, his dark orbs gazing at a picture of Ed, Al and himself out in the country with a large oak tree and a small dog that wouldn't leave little Al alone. He sighed, the memory of being happily free and oblivious greatly missed. After a moment of remorse he quickly logged onto his computer and began to check his email and then read the reports for the next case. Just when he finished reading his last paragraph he got a message from someone he never expected. Clicking on the envelope icon he gulped and began to read the message.

_Dear Roy,_

_It has been years since we have spoken. I miss you dearly. How is my brother Ed?_

_Love Al_

Roy sat there, his dark eyes wide and his mouth slack wide open. With a small gasp he quickly began to see where the message came from, his heart racing making his chest ache from the pounding force. After a moment of trying to track the history of the message he came up with nothing, not a single trace could be found as to where the message originated.

Roy let out a heavy sigh, his dark eyes closing as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples with the tips of his slender fingertips. He was debating on replying to the message or if he should just leave it be, unsure if it was a trap or not. Roy knew he would have to keep this to himself until he knew for sure who this REALLY was. With a groan he stood from his chair and turned off his computer before heading towards the door that lead to the elevator which would take him to the road to Ed's house.

**WITH ED:**

Ed slowly stood from his heap on the floor, the wound that dripped from his hand slowly starting to clot and stop bleeding. He whimpered and looked around in a confused daze, though quickly remembered what happened when he saw the man's eyes in the broken fragments of glass. How he hated those violet eyes, though he hated the owner even more. With a small whimper of pain he began to walk from the main bathroom and towards the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the mess of glass before mopping up the blood and tears that stained the stark white tile.

After he finished cleaning he walked to his bedroom to strip of all his clothing, his tanned skin now exposed to the cool air which kissed him gently causing goose bumps to dance across his skin. After a moment of staring in the full length mirror he quickly walked to the now clean bathroom and started a hot shower, the water washing all his fears down the drain, though only for the moment. Lathering his hair up in the sweet smelling shampoo Ed sighed softly, the soft fluffy suds making his mind think about nothing but a spring meadow full of sage. After he felt clean he turned off the water and stepped out the shower, his body now relaxed and his mind feeling free of any horrid thought that he normally would be thinking.

Walking to his bedroom he felt a chill run up from his feet to his back and through his skull, the cool wooden floor a cruel greeting. When he reached the plush carpet of his room he sighed out of relief, the cold leaving him as the warmth of the room embraced him tightly. Walking to his dresser he dug around for a pair of boxers, black sweat pants and a red tank.

After dressing Ed walked from his room and towards the living room, though stopped short when he heard the door open and shut. He gulped and bit the inside of his cheek, though quickly let out a small sigh when he saw Roy standing in the door way with a slight smile on his face.

"I thought you might be here. We missed you at work today." Roy said softly as he walked to the shorter male, his dark eyes lowering to meet the boys gaze. Ed smiled slightly and let the older and taller male hug him, his heart thumping in his chest. "I'm sorry … I just…wasn't feeling well." Ed said softly, his ember eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to spill as he breathed in Roy's scent, remembering how much pain he must have caused the man from last night's events.

Roy smiled and held the boy close, his cheek resting on the boys head gently. "It's alright Ed, I covered for you and you didn't miss much really. Just the normal Hughes rantings and poor Havoc couldn't find a home for the dog and wound up keeping the poor thing. Then Winry blew up when she couldn't find her coffee cup…crazy girl. But yeah, it was a dull day." He chuckled as he kissed Ed's blonde head. Ed smiled as Roy talked and blushed when he felt the man's soft lips upon his head. "Thanks Roy." He said softly, his eyes closing as he finally felt safe for the first time that whole day.

**LATER:**

Ed was sitting at the table with a bowl of instant ramen in front of him while Roy sat next to him with some rice and spiced beef in a bowl. They ate in silence, occasionally looking at each other with curiosity and something they couldn't understand. Roy inwardly smile as he realized Hughes was right, he DID love Ed. It seemed like yesterday they went on the date, but…it was only a few nights ago.

As Ed sighed, Roy looked over at him and smiled a bit with an arched brow. "You alright?" he asked in his slightly husky voice, his words breaking the silence surrounding them. Ed looked up at the taller and older male as he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired." Ed said softly as he felt the air around him chilling a bit. He shivered and then cleared his place before walking to his bedroom. "I'm going to head to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want…" he trailed off, the memory of the other night and his delusions of Envy making his skin crawl. Roy smiled and nodded as he too cleared his place and got ready for bed.


End file.
